thunderstorm 2
by Neo Calous
Summary: natsu's pov yo guys this is my first story technically its a natsu's pov story for miss tiffywiffyfluffykity's thunderstorm hope you like it peace oh and please please please go read her stories their awesome natsu pov another beautiful day, i can't wait
1. Chapter 2

**yo guys this is my first story** **technically its a natsu's pov story for miss tiffywiffyfluffykity's thunderstorm hope you like it**

 **peace**

 **oh and please please please go read her stories their awesome**

* * *

 **natsu pov**

another beautiful day, i can't wait to get to school and see the love of my life- miss Lucy Heartfillia. i remember when she told about how her previous douchy boyfriends where, and i swore to her that i would never ever do that to her, boy was i wrong. now your all probably wondering what exactly am i talking about well here's the story.

* * *

i was walking to cafe to see Lucy to ask her out again cause hot damn i love her, i get to the cafe and i see her as i'm walking towards her, lisanna suddenly pops out and blocks me from going to Lucy, she then does something that i hated, she kissed me in front of lucy and made it look like i kissed her. i saw Lucy run out the school in tears, i push lisanna and run after Lucy, i cant believe she would this. i run and run and run, my vision gets blurry cause i'm starting to cry as well. i see Lucy up ahead, i call out to her and she keeps running, i eventually catch up to her, and made her look at me.

i tell her that i didn't kiss Lisanna, and that she kissed me, but i could tell that Lucy was having none of it, its what she told me next that totally shut me down," i hate you, Natsu Dragneel, and i wish i never see you again, we're done, jackass." i watched her run away, i felt as though my legs had become eight hundred ton lead blocks, it seemed like my world had lost all color. literally it started raining hard, i think i stood there for what seemed like hours, just... just processing what happened, so i decided to fulfill her final wish to me, she wished to never see me again, so be it, i started walking to who knows where, i eventually stopped in front of the road not willing to move, i had hit depression stage 4 and now i became suicidal to fulfill my ex's wish. A truck was headed my way and i was finally going to end it. Lucy i love you so i'm doing this for you my love, were going to be my last thoughts, but just before i could get hit by the only thing that would give Lucy happiness, i got saved by my trainer glidarts clive.

he looked at me with a glare, i just looked back at him with dead eyes, he sighed " natsu, what were you doing" i didn't respond i just started walking away, i could tell he was concerned. About 15 mins later my friends came and brought me back home, good thing my sweet sister wasn't home yet. we went to the den, a place where my dad and i built a gaming station, added a couple of sofas, plus a mini fridge and a plasma screen, i went to the wash room, took a blade i found, and was about to cut myself, cause i thought what is the point of living anymore if i don't Lucy, she was the best thing to happen to me in my life apart from Wendy of course. gray my best friend/rival took the blade from me and made me sit down, i think it was at that point i had a teenage girl moment, i bawled my eyes out like there was no tomorrow, even jellal and gajeel couldn't get a rise out of me. i heard my sister come home with her friend romeo, nice kid, kinda like my little brother i never had, i went into the wash room cause i didn't want her to see me crying. before i went i saw gray messaging someone i didn't know who, and i couldn't care at that point.

when i was in the wash room i slid down on the floor and looked at a picture of Lucy and me on our first date. its sad to think that the one person i loved more than anything in this world, dumped me cause of something that was not my fault, then again she has her reasons, everyone does...

after about an hour or so i heard someone outside it wasn't any of the guys, and since i had just washed off my hair and face from all that crying, i took a towel and walked out... what i saw stunned me, Lucy the girl who said she never wanted to see me again was standing right there looking straight at me. she looked at me with a mix of emotions, but mine oh ho mine was utter happiness. the guys left leaving Lucy and i alone, " so i heard you tried to kill yourself"

i walked over to her and took her hand and had her follow me upstairs. when we reached the upstairs i gave her a towel to wipe herself.

Lucy came and sat on the bed, " why did you try to kill yourself"

no answer came from me mainly because I didn't know what to say.

" why.. why would you want to kill yourself "

"because, i hurt you Lucy, really...really badly.

"and Lucy after you left i... i just couldn't move anymore, couldn't breath, couldn't think, i just felt like the world's lowest scumbag. you maybe wondering why i say scumbag, well its because scumbags go back on their word, just like i did." i licked my lips and felt like dying but i pressed on " I remember when i made you that promise, the promise that you would never cry as long your with me, but Lucy you did and the reason... the reason was me"

"Lucy i felt like a failure, and the reason is because i'm a coward, i couldn't handle the fact that you didn't want anything to do with me, so you ask me why i wanted to kill myself? simple all these reasons i just told you, plus you saying you never wanted to see me again drove me to it" i sighed heavily, it was still raining like there was no tomorrow outside " so i wanted to fulfill your final wish."

i looked up at her and said this " Lucy the reason is also because of that same promise of never making you cry, which i gave you on our first date after you told me about your exes"

i looked down, i was completely defeated, i didn't know what else to say so i just shut up... wow she's being really quiet, i guess she she really does hate me.

huh?

" i'm sorry, i'm sorry " Lucy just kept repeating those words when she threw her arms around me.

i was astonished by what she did. "Luce... I am so sorry" i hugged her back

she put her hands through my hair," i shouldn't have ever left you natsu i am so sorry". she's sobbing uncontrollably, there's only one thing i can think of that will calm her down.

I pushed her back, and captured her lips in heat searing kiss, expressing all my love and compassion i have for her. i held on to her scared that all this is just my dream, but when i felt her kiss me back and hold onto me just the same, i knew it was real. after some time we broke away gasping for air.

she was hanging on my neck and she straddling me, how we got her i dont know, all i did know was that i was nuzzling my face in her neck.

"i love you, i love you so damn much Lucy" i told her against her throat.

"i love you too" she told me while kissing my temple.

there was a crack and the lights went out " crap Wendy and romeo ill be right back" i told her and went to go check on the two downstairs.

damn why did the lights have to go off, "psst, Wendy, Romeo are you two ok?" hmm no answer, i went to the tv room to see them sleeping on the couch with romeo protecting my baby sis from getting scared good, i covered them with a blanket, and went to look at the fuse box, well it all looks good here must be the whole town

I went back to my room to be with Lucy. oh i better text my parents and her dad

" hey luce i just texted my parents and your dad, their ok with you staying over, unless you want your dad to come pick you up or ..." i never got to finish cause my smoking hot girl friend leaped out of bed and hugged me

" how can i even think of leaving "

" how are wendy and romeo " she asked " their sleeping, i threw a blanket on them and made sure they were ok"

" but luce, what about you, you can any of the rooms"

"can i stay with you " she asked " sure "

she hugged me and giggled, as we lay there we listened to the music of rain pattering on the roof " maybe we should sleep" i asked

" ok night natsu "

"night luce"

* * *

And that was how that day went. so now im on way to school to meet up and ask her out for this friday

* * *

 **well that's it. this was my first story. i got permission to write a natsu pov from the author. so please read her stories her name is on top. so check her out**

 **peace out**


	2. Chapter 3

**Hey guys yeah I know I thought I would make this a one shot but I decided against.. these next few chapters are my own and um yeah hope you like it**

* * *

Natsu pov

finally out of the house man that electric board is seriously messed up I should have my dad look at it when he gets back from work tonight " Bye mom, I'll drop wendy off at school okay "

" bye sweetie, bye pumpkin have a great day" my mom shouts to me and Wendy as we leave. Wendy got on top my blazing red Motorcycle it is a Yamaha 2016 YZR M1 it is a prototype and is also going to ridden by Valentino Rossei and his Partner Lorenzo In this year's Moto Gp it was customized by my Dad's company it was given to me on my 17 birthday I love it, anyways my mom's name is Grandine Dragneel and she my dad met in the fifth grade they became best of friends right of the bat. my dad would protect her from bullys and scary dogs.. in high school she gained the confidence to ask my dad out but the unexpected happened, he showed up in front of her door and proposed asking her if she would become his girlfriend. My mom and my grandparents Cassdie and Tag were so impressed that they liked him very much and accepted him immediately even when he was still a child apparently they liked him. so at the end of college my mom and dad married and had me and Wendy

My dad Igneel- has Red hair and a very built figure for his age, he stands at 6'2" and he thought me many things as well as martial arts he owns Dragneel inc a motor company which made my bike

My mom Grandine- has whitish blue hair and is very beautiful she stands at 5'6" and she taught me how to be responsible and she studied biochemistry and works part time at a Lab but she likes being a house mom so that she can welcome us home but a lot of times she works at the Lab over at Heartfilia Inc a rival motor company but the owner Jude is my dad's best friend and also happens to be my girlfriend's father. his wife Layla works with my mom

anyways back to the story. after what happened last week between me and Lucy we had made up that same day ad are still in love.. my dad once told me that when a lady falls for a dragneel man they can never fall out of love and a dragneel man can only fall in love one and I am glad I fell for Lucy.

oh we reached Wendy's school Magnolia district really nice

" see you in the evening big bro say hi to everyone for me " Wendy said as she gave me a hug

" Big bro Natsu" Romeo came and hugged me

" hey little man listen when I come to pick up Wendy in the evening some of my friends are playing basketball later wanna come"

" sure but will they allow me"

" heck yeah they want you to come"

" okay oop i'm late bye" he said and ran off to my sister and they both went inside

now i'm on my way to see the love of my life Lucy heart-

* * *

Normol pov

" Morning Lu " Levy shouted to her best friend

" Morning Levy" Lucy shouted back as she hugged her

" wow you look Happy "

" why wouldn't I, I mean Natsu and I are back together "

" so are you going to forgive Lisanna"

" you know what yeah I will"

" good morning you two" Lucy and Levy turned and saw all their friends except one

" hey where's Natsu guys " Gray asked

" yeah I want to say I'm sorry and to you to Lucy"

" I accept Lisanna" Lucy hugged her

" back to your question I haven't seen him yet what about you Gajeel I mean you are his cousin'

" maybe but no I haven't speaking of this weekend my dad, his dad and Your dad are having a race to see which engine is better is it going to be the iron rod, the fire fist or the celestial whip don't ask why they named it that anyways Natsu, Loke and victor are racing but there is one more I don't know who but Natsu's elder brother Zeref is coming to town this weekend to watch his younger brother race and they asked me to invite you guys so what do you say"

" definatly i'm going watch my boyfriend race"

" I 'm down" " me too " " us as well " everyone said

" great be at the track by 10:00 or come to Natsu's house this Friday for a sleep over and we can go together on Saturday considering we are going to be off for the rest of the week cause of the festival the teachers are attending in Hokkaido "

" yeah okay but where is he " the bell rang and everyone went to class thinking the same thing

' where is Natsu'

and so the first period started with everyone hoping that Natsu was okay but they couldn't know till the third period cause they all had different homerooms. as they were in home room they could hear ambulances and cop cars speeding to a certain area everyone wondered what it was

at around Lunch

"i really hope he's okay I mean he isn't picking up his phone and what was up with the sirens" Lucy said as they walked out

" I don't know must have been an accident or something" Gray responded while having his arm around his girlfriend Juvia

" yeah I wonder " Erza said when two police men and a emergency rescuer came

" um excuse us kids but where is the principal's office its really important"

" it's that way up the stairs continue straight then take a right another right go up the elevator then they will ask who wants to speak to the principal but once they see its you then okay " Levy responded

" gee thanks "

" um what is concerning officer"

" sorry kid i'm not at liberty to say" then the three walked off

" well that wasn't weird at all" Lucy said

* * *

inside the office

" dear God is he okay" Makarov asked shocked

" we don't know we just got him to the hospital so we're not sure let's hope he's okay and we've already contacted his family and taken his younger sister out of class so she can see him "

" and what about his bike I know that child loves that bike"

" that bike was totaled but um we called the company that made it dragneel inc they sent a truck to pick it up and to repair it"

" atleast that's good now if you'll excuse m I should probably tell the students to leave considering its a half day and I should tell them about him"

" yes sir we'll leave it to you" with that the officers and rescuer left

* * *

" ATTENTION STUDENTS BEFORE YOU LEAVE TO BACK HOME THERE IS AN ASSMEBLY IN THE AUDITORIUM AND IT IS MANDITORY YOU COME CAUSE A SUDDEN NEWS HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT YOU WILL WANT TO KNOW ABOUT"

" I wonder what that's about" Juvia said

" yeah that was pretty strange " Loke who just reached them said

" lets go" with that the nine of them went to the auditorium

inside the auditorium

" hello students um this not going to be easy so please stand for a moment and let's have a moment of silence for one of our students who met with an accident today" there were murmurs all around then for at least 5 mins no one talked

" okay please be seated... where do I begin uh this boy was on his way to school after dropping of his sibling, he came to a stop at the um stop sign" Makarov stopped there and started to cry

" damn whatever happened is really killing him" some random student said

" sorry kids um so when it was his turn to move he did but out of nowhere this heavy black, number plate less hummer came and hit his back wheel causing him to serve the hummer apparently hit again this time knocking him off the bike and sending him flying causing him to smash against a wall" at this all the students cringed

" the back of the helmet broke as well as the front visor he was bleeding badly externally and internally luckily a lady saw it and called the paramedics on time and he was taken to the hospital, his bike was completely wrecked they called the bike's manufacturers Dragneel Inc" at that Lucy's breath hitched and her eyes went wide as she almost started to cry hoping that it wasn't who she thought, her friends had the same reaction

" if you students don't know who by now its... Natsu dragneel" Lucy broke down in front of everyone and ran out of the auditorium

" Like her I too am going to check on Natsu so Goodbye"

* * *

' no no no no no no NO NO NO NO NO please no ' Lucy was screaming internally

" Capricorn to the hospital and step on it" she shouted

" mistress Lucy whats the matter"

" Natsu****he met with an accident aaand i'm scared i'm going to lose him please******** faster I can't lose him he's the only man I ever or will ever love"

" don't worry miss if I know Natsu sir I know he'll make it heck he might fight a thousand men to get to you so one accident won't keep him from seeing you Miss"

" thank you Capricorn"

" anytime now hold on i'm hitting the gas at max" and like that Capricorn ent rom 60 to 120 in less than 3 seconds a cop pulled them over but ater the explanation they were given the right to speed

they made it to the hospital really fast

Lucy charged in

" Natsu dragneel which room"

" I'm sorry miss you can't see him but his family is over there"

" thank you " Lucy walked over and when Grandine saw her she went and hugged her

" Mrs Dragneel how how is he" Lucy asked with her lip quivering

" I don't know, but I know in my heart he will be okay "

" yeah hello Mr dragneel and Wendy"

" hey Lucy are you okay you need me to get you something " Igneel asked

" No just to let my parents know"

" they'll be here in 15 mins I called them" Igneel said

" okay" at that point all of Natsu's friends and Lucy's family had arrived plus

" Mom " Zeref said

" Zeref I thought you were going to be a few more days"

" I was but then I heard about Lil Natsu and I jumped into my car and raced here please tell me he's going to be okay and I am going to find whoever did this and bury them" Zeref said angrily

" I know sweetie but he'll be fine we just have to wait"

" Mr and Mrs Dragneel "

" yes"

" it's your son... he's going to be just fine believe it or not he's lucky he only broke two fingers, three broken ribs and a punctured lung I know it sounds serious but he'll be okay"

" but how the accident was''

" supposed to do more damage yes it was, but from this I can tell your son's reflex sis incredible it seems at the last possible second he purposely let go of his handles and when he crashed into the wall his bag absorbed most of the shock so that's that he did lose blood because when the helmet hit it hit his head causing him to bleed and it also gave him a concussion as well as rendered him unconscious so he will be fine and you can go in and see him if you like just be quite cause he needs his rest"

" thank you doctor "


	3. Chapter 4

normal pov

" thank yo doctor " Igneel said

" no problem and if anything happens please contact me" He said and walked away

" um can we go see him " Lucy asked with her hands clasped in front

" sure but adults first" with that Igneel, Grandine, Metallicana, Vanessa( Gajeel's mom), Jude, Layla , Silver, Mika( Gray's Mom), Robert, Julie ( Jellal's parents), John, Eilleen ( Erza's parents ), Grant and Laura ( the strauss parents), Micheal and Lydia ( Levy's parents) and Of course Brian and Francine ( Juvia's Parents) all went into the room first

" oh my God Natsu" Grandine said and went near the unconscious boy

" Why wold someone do that " Igneel asked

" not sure, But Robert, Grant and I are going to find out who did this and make him pay" Silver said

* * *

Little note: all the parents are all childhood friends, Igneel, metallicana and Jude studied business and engineering, John is a famous lawyer, And Silver, Robert and Grant are police commissioners they are the highest ranking officers in there districts.

Grandine and Layla along with Mika, Francine, Julie all work in the same Lab. Vanessa, Lydia, Laura, Julie and Eilleen are professors in the rank 5 University in the southern block, 10 all around the world

One more thing the kids are in college and Wendy is the 10 grade

* * *

" thank you Silver " Igneel said

" I think we should let the kids through" Mika said

" yeah listen when Natsu gets out what do you say we all meet up and go for a trip" laura suggested

" Brillant idea" Eilleen said

as they walked out the kids all ran in with Lucy obviously in the front

" Natsu " Lucy cried at his state his head was wrapped in bandages, his eyes were covered and around his midsection was also covered his fingers ( index and Thump) were in finger casts all in all it looked pretty bad

" Damn I haven't seen him this bad well ever" Erza said

" Yeah I don't think he's going to be able to play this season" Gray said

" I know and we need him" Jellal said

and so the kids started to talk amongst themselves about Natsu and other things till

" CALL A DOCTOR " Lucy shouted cause Natsu started shaking and then started to bleed from the side

" Oh my God Natsu please be okay" Lucy cried just then a Doctor came running in

" Oh he'll be fine just get me a couple of nurses and you all go wait with your families" The doctor lied

" Doctor what's wrong"

" Surgery room stat"

* * *

2 hours later

" Mr and Mra dragneel "

" yes what's wrong " the doctor saw Lucy and a couple of the others weeping so he made it private he took them to a separate room

" well I lied to his friends he wasn't fine a second later and he would have died" Grandine gasped and almost fell if it wasn't for Igneel

" what happened"

" turns out he had a cut on the inside of his body that did not show on the scan... it started to bleed into his body and that caused him to shake at unnatural periods.. we had to perform a surgery where we pumped out most of the blood and then we stitched it up we kept the wound open and put him near an industrial freezer so that the wound would close up faster... the only way this would have happened is if the attacker hit him with a special too I don't know what it is but right now he's fine... when he gets out make sure to feed him only boiled or steamed chicken and vegetables absolutely no fried stuff for at least two weeks he can run but jumping or any intensive exercise for two weeks is a big no no '

" thank you doctor when will he be awake "

" he's awake right now and he said that he wants to see his family and his girlfriend.. he said that he'll see his other friends when he's out"

" thank you"

* * *

Natsu pov

Man this really sucks those fuckers really banged me up hard huh.. I bet everyone's scared i'm almost dead I just Luce and wWendy aren't too broken.. where did that black hummer come from I don't even want know anymore... hey would you look that my hands are smaller hehehehehehewait am I high.. pft I guess I am awesome

" Natsu sweetie" Mom and dad and wendy and zeref oh right plus Lucy is here aww i'm special

" hey guys wazz going on hey did you know I have to pee in a tube hahahahahahaha i'm so lonely"

" honey are you high"

" I think sooo I think they put some some some hey aren't you girls pretty and zeref man did you lift oh dad I want my bike back"

" I think they gave him some chemical to help numb the pain I think this is just a side effect " zeref told everyone in the room

* * *

three days later

" finally I'm out "

" Natsu let's go home okay"

" yeah I'm sorry I worried you guys like that"

" hey it's not your fault"

" yeah big bro those meanies are going to get it"

" thanks Wendy, so Zeref how long are you in town for"

" well I wanted to watch you race but that's not happening and besides I finished all my classes so I can stay plus Mavis is coming tomorrow "

" cool then you'll be here when we win the cup "

" you know it but you can't do anything for a couple of days"

" yeah I know hey Dad I hate to ask but what happened to my bike"

" totalled but Jude and I are working on it"

" thanks now I really want some of mom's chicken salad soo bad"

" okay okay let's head home and later you can go to the court to visit your friends"

" thanks mom"

an hour later we reached home we had lunch an di went and slept. I woke up sometime later and saw my dad sitting in my room dozing off

" dad dad wake up"

" oh son how are you feeling "

" better but what time is it"

" 11:00 pm son you slept the whole day Lucy, Gray, Erza and all are all downstairs sleeping they came by earlier and saw you were asleep so they decided to crash here"

" oh listen why don't you go sleep I need to brush my teeth and sniff sniff shower so "

" yeah alright night buddy oh and happy is sleeping on your desk if you need anything come wake us up"

" you got it" like that my dad went my parents room and went to bed

* * *

the next morning I woke up at my usual time 5 am I changed into my sports shorts and zeref and I went for a run we stopped and had some freshly squeezed juice from this fruit vendor he gave it us half of. later we reached home not knowing if everyone was asleep or awake

" so bro when's your fiancé coming"

" you twerp I haven't proposed yet"

" oh please when are you doing it"

" tonight "

" really that's awesome finally after so long"

" I know I really am happy I just wish you didn't get into that accident "

" yeah me too hey listen don't tell dad but I think I know who it was "

" who"

" Chaos motors their the only ones. well its either them or Royal fast empire "

" two of dad's biggest competitors not including heartfilia Inc cause they wouldn't do it"

" yeah plus the hummer was jet black and the guys were well they smelt really bad"

" hahahhaha come on let's go home"

15 mins later we reached the house

" WE"RE BACK Guys " I shouted ow my side

" Natsu, zeref welcome back" Wendy said and hugged us

" hey where is everyone at the court "

" oh okay I guess i'll go their a bit later anyways dad about the race"

" don't worry kid your new bike should be ready soon and then you can race again"

" awesome "

Ring ring ring Hail to the king by avenged sevenfold started to play

" is that is that my new phone"

" yep your old one broke an I gave your new number to your friends here" my mom said

" Hello"

" Natsu Sweetie oh I missed you"

" I missed you too listen I'll be at the court at around like 5 pm so I'll see you there"

" okay I really want to hold you "

" me too babe love you"

" love you too"

" so you meeting them later "

" yeah after I take my pain meds and say hi to my future sister in law"

" what" My dad and Mom shouted

" Zeref"

" I'm going to ask Mavis to marry me " zeref said happily

" Oh congrats my boy "

" my son is grown up"

" way to go big big bro"

" hahahaa thanks everyone listen Natsu could you and Wendy give me a hand with it "

" sure"

after eating my mom's amazing chicken salad I went and had a shower later I called my teachers cause they hadn't left yet and asked what I missed once telling me what it was, I sat down and finished it by the time I was done it was around 5:30 so I put my shorts on and went to the court

I heard this

" hey guys Natsu's coming and I was wondering since his birthday is this Friday what do you say we throw him a party"

" well we could if his parents weren't already doing that"

" oh then we can help with it"

" yeah and since he's been wanting those books Hitchhikers guide to the galaxy and the other ones plus Apocalypse's son I bought it for him" Levy I'm guessing

" really he's my boyfriend and I haven't got him anything" I stepped in at this point

" but you did you forgave me and loved me and became my girlfriend that's all I want "

" Natsu" She shouted and jumped and held me while everyone came running to me

" your all better "

" yeah not exactly I won't be able to play for the first match and then the second match I can only play like 1 quarter or something"

" still your okay " they said and hugged me

so we just hung out the entire time with me holding Lucy close not letting go it was awesome

" hey guys i'mma take off I have to help Zeref with something I'll see you tomorrow after my date with Lucy "

" really but you just got out "

" so that's not stopping me from taking you out babe "

" Hehehehe okay bt if your leaving i'll go to so you can walk me back "

" alright let's boggy "

" see you guys"

" bye have fun lover brains"

so Lucy and I walked home it was nice I held her hand and just enjoyed her feel I'm going to propose to her after college is done so in like 8 months i'm going to marry her.. we eventually reached her house

" so I'll see you tomorrow Luce "

" yeah I can't wait I love you sooooo much"

" me too" I leaned in and we kissed for quite a while

" hey Luce you remember that promise I made you"

" which one "

" the one where I swore i'd marry you"

" yeah"

" well just you wait I'm going to do it I wanna live life with you forever"

" I can't wait bye babe"

" see you " I kissed her and left


	4. sorry

Natsu pov

 **yo guuys my buddy aaron the author can't update the stories for a while cause his college started but he said that he will try to so peace out and read more stories from other athors about mine and Lucy's love**

 **Hookedgirl**

 **moxkymike**

 **sethstriker**

 **and more are a few that have really good stories so yeah awesome see you next time**


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu pov

 **yo guuys my buddy aaron is here to speak**

 **My pov**

 **sup guys listen i'll be writing the new chapter for thunderstorm 2 tomorrow after my test and for the the other two when I have time and once I have an idea now back to my buddy**

 **Natsu pov**

 **well you heard from him folks till next time cause I have a Date with lucy and i'll tell her you said hey**


	6. Chapter 6

Natsu's pov

 _and here comes Natsu dragneel will he win the tournament for his college or not_

 _" die dragneel you should have died in the accident " a gun shot goes off_

 _" oh no"_

 _" NATSU!" Lucy shouted running to his falling body_

 _" Call an Ambulance "_

* * *

" huh huh huh" I shout up from the bed drenched in sweat

" it was just a nightmare" I turned up the Ac and laid back down

" damn that was some dream huh" my clock read 4:00 in the morning college is starting tomorrow the past week was awesome I spent all that time with Lucy I miss her a lot, I mean I know I love her and all but there is a different feeling its like my life is meant for her alone, i'm happy about that

Well might as well get ready for class

two hours later

I was wearing my black jeans with a red tank top my scarf acted as a belt cause it was so hot and usually I wear shoes but today I'm wearing flip flops like seriously dde it is sooo hot

" Morning son"

" morning Dad where's everyone "

" well your sister is of today so she's sleeping, Zeref and his fiancé are still asleep and your mom is making you a sandwich with a glass of yoohoo"

" awesome hey dad is it okay to drive did the doctor say anything"

" he said no bikes but I think driving your car should be fine if you want I could drop you off on the way to work"

" yeah I thinks that's best since the pills make me kinda High"

" hahahaa, yeah alright" My dad went back to eating and reading his kindle

" Morning honey here is your breakfast and here is your lunch 5 chicken salad sandwichs a' la Grandine"

" Funny mom but thanks " I finished eating and I got into my Dads car it was a Jeep patriot: you see my dad's not like other Ceos he doesn't believe in showing of your wealth, Jude is the same way along with my friends parents maybe the reason is because when they where young they lived a simple lie and they wanted us to learn the same thing, and I have to agree not showing your wealth is pretty good, you see I only have one bike, and my mom goes to work with Aunt Layla and so on , so yeah being rich is one thing but being rich and snooty is a big fat no no in my book.

" have a terrific day son "

" you too dad"

Man being back here sucks I might like getting good grades and stuff bt right now i'm higher than a kite that makes me see weird things and thing weird things

" hehee that's a funny bear" I started to laugh

" hey Natsu" I turned and saw my friends coming towards me

" hahahahaah look a group of circus bears are juggling pumpkins oh oh hahhahahahahahahaha one fell" I rolled on the ground laughing

" I am so lonely" I said and started to walk off till water hit my face

" uhh what wait when did I get to college... when did you guys get here why am I wet" I asked

" Babe you okay" Lucy asked as she handed me a towel

" yeah I think that pill I take to help me gets me high anyways I'll see you in internationals " I said and walked away.. as I was waking away students started to ask how I was and if I needed anything I could ask them. I saw a fat kid who looked depressed so I went sat next to him

" hey mind telling me what's wrong bud"

" why do you care your popular"

" hahaha kid your funny I don't want to be popular and the only reason is cause i'm funny now tell me whats wrong"

" well i'm fat and no one whats to be my friend"

" well I'm Natsu what's your name"

" Roland westmoore"

" well Roland I'll be your Friend"

" thanks but How do I lose weight"

" Hmm lets see well okay follow these exercises" I gave him sheet where I wrote

Skip- 1 hour everyday

mountain climbers- 20 per set of 3

cycling- 2 hours everyday

" do this for 6 months and eat only boiled vegetables and chicken, drink milk and sleep straight. after 6 months you would have lost a lot of weight after which I want you to add 20 ponds of muscle which is what you need"

" thanks"

" and if you want friends put yourself out there and-"

" I have trust issues"

" ahh yeah I can see that listen if you want to show these kids off come to this place my uncle/ trainer will teach you mma and that will help"

" as for you trust issues not everyone will hurt you, like me I won't do that oh i'm late here this is my number call me if you need help okay and chin up"i said and walked away

" thank you Natsu" he shouted nice kid

" no problem buddy" I walked into class later and the lessons started

man eventhough I like college learning about the business world is fucking boring the only good pat is internationals cause well you learn about the stuff other places do to move forward so that's cool. finally after what seemed like hours I had break the bad part is on Mondays only I have lunch alone. so I go up on to the roof and just think about life

" man I could have died If I didn't act fast... I could have lost Lucy if I didn't explain. life really is short huh"

" right you are Mr dragneel"

" oh principal Makarov I didn't know you come to college everyday"

" well I need to keep an eye on you all... so how are you feeling"

" well I just realised that I feel like I've taken my life for granted you know"

" My boy your only 21 you have your whole life ahead of you "

" I know it's just.. I don't know I get these weird feelings sometimes you know and I don't know what to do.. I feel like i'm living a routine, very mundane life.. I want adventures and journeys and so much more and all of that with my friends and family especially Lucy you know"

" ahh yes the phase everyone has one this is yours.. listen my boy after you get your degree you can do whatever you want as long as you can dream and hope and aspire for it you can do it you know don't let work or school or whatever hold you back first finish degree then earn money and then take time off and travel the world which will give you an adventure trust me I know"

" anything else sir"

" no my boy just be careful"

" you got it sir"

he walked away.. I continued looking down and saw Lucy looking up at me I smiled and told her i'm coming down

" oh your going down alright all the way down" someone said. next thing I know i'm falling from the fourth floor I think and Lucy is screaming and then-


	7. Chapter 7

Natsu's pov

I waited to hit ground but I didn't I looked down to see Lucy on her knees crying then I looked up and saw Roland holding to my Hand

" Come on I ain't going to let you fall" he said and pulled me up

" damn thanks for saving me "

" no prob and listen i'm sorry I didn't get a good look at the guy he was wearing a ski mask "

" hey its okay I'll find the prick and I could tell he is the one who hit me off my bike cause I could recognize his voice and his cheap cologne smell"

" huh okay well lets go down" as we were walking down we just talked about random things got to the ground floor and I was tackled by a blonde

" NATSU YOU'RE OKAY I CAN'T NO I WON'T LOSE YOU AGAIN" she cried

" baby don't cry Roland saved me" she looked at him with tears in her eyes

" thank you for saving him you have no idea how important he is to me"

" I think I do anyways Natsu i'll see you later and about what we spoke about it'll be a secret with me"

" thanks broseph " and he walked away I got up and held Lucy in a bridal style and then sat on the stairs and let her calm down

" why..why are people trying to kill you"

" just a guess but it have to do with me being awesome " I said hoping it will cheer her up

" there it is, there is the famous 5 year old Lucy smile " she continued to smile and giggle

" come on babe class is over for us so let's go we'll walk cause I can't drive for three days"

" as long as we're together i'm okay"

" good" I kissed her and she kissed back and then we started to walk hand in hand

when we reached her house I kissed her and said bye and started to walk home, I stopped at the supermarket and bought a bottle of water and a sub cause I have to take that damned tablet again. after taking it I felt really weird so I started to walk home slowly... I might have been a mistake taking the pill cause next thing I know I'm in the back of a truck or van with a cloth over my head I think I just got kidnapped but uhhh what was I thinking again I can't remember anyways zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

* * *

Normal pov the students got off for the next day due to some kind of storm but this is still part of the day

at around 7:00

' I think everyone is going to jump on video chat to see what to do tomorrow"' Lucy thought and at that moment her laptop bussed

" Hey guys" Levy said

" yo" Gray and juvia who was staying over cause her parents are out of town

" howdy " Gajeel said funnily

" hello " Erza said

" uh uh uh yeah that's right large pepperoni pizza with meatballs on top " Loki announced while talking to the pizza guy

" hello everyone" Aries said

" hey guys" jellal said

" sup " Lucy said " wait where's Natsu " Lucy asked sadly

" I don't know I tried his cell it ain't working"

" maybe he's asleep Lu I mean he does need medicine"

" yeah maybe Natsu's really tired I remember once when he ran a lot and then fainted from exhaustion " Erza said

" yeah maybe but to be sure i'm going to call his mother" while everyone else was also listening

RING RING RING RING RING

" HELLO, LUCY "

" Misses Dragneel what's wrong"

" It's Natsu dear he ... he he never came home" Lucy's along with everyone else's eyes widened " Igneel and Wendy looked for him and found his phone and vest on the road dear... NATSU HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED "

Lucy screamed and started to cry along with everyone else ' I lost him again' Layla and Jude burst into her room

" Lucy sweetheart what's wrong" Layla asked as she and Jude went to her side

" Natsu.. Natsu ... Natsu ..." she couldn't finish

" Natsu what dear " Jude asked

" He ... He's been kidnapped " Lucy along with her friends cried harder except for the guys who had rage written all over their faces

" what " Layla asked

" she's right misses Heartfilia " Levy said

" give me a moment " Jude said and walked out, Lucy continued to cry her eyes out... after some time the kids were all talking about why Natsu is being targeted when Jude walked in

" we have decided that the only way to get Natsu back is by giving them the engines "

" mr Heartfilia you can't do that" Gray said

" it's the only way to get him back"

" Jude Gray is right " Robert said " they haven't called with demands and when they do then we'll decide till then all we can do is keep calm"

" but sir what about Natsu what if they do something to him" Levy asked

" I understand that but if my hunch is right the worse that can happen is he will get a black eye and probably a broken nose" Lucy couldn't handle hearing that and started to cry even more

* * *

Natsu pov

when I came to I was topless and in a cell atleast these asshats had provided me with a pull up bar

" hey the kid's awake" three guys came in the room all really hulky

" what do you guys want "

" we want all your fathers money along with engines"

" Hahhahhhahhahhaha that is pretty funny"

" why is it funny"

" well because my father along with every of my friends parents all put their money into like charties and what not... as for the engines they'll give it to you but you wont be able to use it cause its a DNA based system that activates it all of them so if you could be so kid as to leave and let me do my exercises thank you"

" grab him a rough him up a bit then we can put him in front of a camera and see his family and friends reaction still they will never find him" a man wearing suit with black hair and markings told the other men"

" hey what do -" I was silenced when they injected something into me I felt my body getting hurt I saw blood run down my face and my arms then I felt sharp sensations on my legs and hands... and I think yep they shoved crap into my body man then everything turned black

* * *

Normal pov

everyone was gathered at Natsu's house as Silver and the other three chiefs were waiting on a call from the kidnappers

" what if they don't-" Wendy was cut off when the phone rang

Metallicana picked up the phone

" Hello"

" ah yes is this mr Dragneel "

" no it's his brother "

" well Mr Brother please switch on the TV I think your nephew would like to say something"

the cops switched on the tv and a disclaimer came up saying those with weak stomachs should turn away

they all gasped when they say the screen.


	8. Chapter 8

Natsu pov

yo guys listen my bud aaron wont be able to update stories till around the 16 of december cause of his finals so yeah yeah yeah im coming Lucy... bye guys


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys i just wanted to say that i wont be able to write because of college and stuff, i really need to focus on that so that i can graduate, those of you who are in college and uni know exactly what i'm talking about

2) i'm rewriting fire and lightning so i'll be deleting it now, and getting rid of fairy tail's fire

see ya


End file.
